The present invention relates generally to the field of information technology management and more specifically to management of volume for data storage.
A volume is a fixed amount of physical or virtual storage on a data storage medium. Mirrored volumes have two such copies, where a volume copy is a physical copy of the data which is stored on a volume. Conversely, non-mirrored volumes have one copy. When creating a volume copy, most storage devices possess measures to control synchronization rates of the two volume copies.